1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sliding member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a sliding member that slides on a member to be slid is provided. As the sliding member, a cleaning member for cleaning a toner remaining on an image holding member or intermediate transfer belt, which is a member to be slid, or the like may be exemplified.
As the cleaning member, a plate-like member called a cleaning blade is used. The cleaning blade is provided such that the corner portion of the cleaning blade contacts with the member to be slid and a developer remaining on the member to be slid is scraped off by the corner portion by sliding on the member to be slid.